Une journée pas comme les autres
by alicja21
Summary: Hermione en a plus qu'assez des sarcasmes de Malefoy concernant les Moldus, elle décide donc de l'emmener dans un endroit qui sort de l'ordinaire...


**Voilà une petite fiction qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment par Toutatis!**

- J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes sarcasmes concernant les Moldus! viens avec moi!, avant que Malefoy ne puisse protester Hermione l'empoigna par la main avant de transplaner.

En quelques secondes le Serpentard se retrouva dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait même pas, voyant son scepticisme la Gyffondor dit, Ceci est un parc d'attraction!

- Un quoi?, demanda Malefoy

- Un endroit où les Moldus s'amusent!

Malefoy regarda autour de lui, des cris de joie résonnaient de toutes parts, des enfants riaient aux éclats.

- M'ouais...lâcha Malefoy...vraiment...grotesque!

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel décidément, il ne changera jamais!

- Bon... avant de rentrer il te faut mettre des habits de Moldus.

- QUOI?, hurla Malefoy, pas question, que je mette vos torchons non, non et NON! mais le temps que le Serpentard s'égosille Hermione l'avait déjà métamorphosé. Elle savait pourtant, que la magie était interdite en dehors de l'école mais ça ne serait pas passée inaperçue la tenue de Moldus dans l'enceinte du Collège. En effet, elle se voyait mal dire à un professeur, pardonnez notre tenue vestimentaire c'est juste pour aller dans un parc d'attraction!, puis les Moldus n'y voyaient que du feu... A présent Malefoy portait un t-shirt et un jean.

- Plus décontracté non? puis tu sais que cette tenue te va bien?, dit joyeusement Hermione pour couper court aux protestations.

Malefoy allait de nouveau répliquer, mais la jeune fille ne lui en laissa pas le temps et l'incita à la suivre.

- Tu vas me payer ça Granger!, pensa le jeune homme.

Après que la jeune fille se fut charger de payait l'entrée du parc elle l'empoigna par la main et se mit à courir en criant joyeusement.

- BIENVENUE AU PARC ASTERIX!

Malefoy lui jeta un regard scandalisé, décidément, un rien la faisait rire même un nom stupide! Astérix...

- Aaahh ces Moldus...jamais je n'arriverai à les comprendre, pensa-t-il.

Le temps qu'il ne finisse de rêvasser Hermione l'avait emmenée dans une attraction que l'on nommait le River Splatch en ayant évidemment, prit le plus grand...un sourire aux lèvres la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire intérieurement c'était le moment de vérité. En effet, à Poudlard Malefoy ne cessait de répéter que rien ne lui faisait peur et bien c'était à prouver!

Sans savoir pourquoi Malefoy eut un mauvais pressentiment il préféra donc se cramponner à la barre qui se tenait devant lui.  
>La promenade en bateau était calme, même reposante, le paysage autour était verdoyant on entendait même des oiseaux chanter. Malheureusement, cette toute petite promenade ne dura pas éternellement, puisqu'un bruit assourdissant retentit, comme une chute d'eau c'est précisément à ce moment qu'Hermione cria,<p>

- Cramponnes-toi Malefoy!

- Qu'est-ce..., avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase le bateau tombait pourtant, cela n'avait durée que quelques secondes mais pour le jeune Serpentard c'était une toute autre histoire!

- Alors, tu trouves toujours que les Moldus ne sont que des bons à rien?, Malefoy avait le teint livide il voulut descendre quand le bateau recommença à monter, ça ne présageait rien de bon...et il avait tout à fait raison!

- T'inquiètes pas-tu vas descendre!, ria Hermione, une fois arrivée en haut la jeune fille prit Malefoy par les épaules,

- Un petit sourire!, lorsqu'un flash retentit, magnifique paysage non?, avant que le jeune homme ne puisse lui répondre les gens se mirent à hurler, le bateau déferlait à présent la grande pente d'eau et... SPLATCH! tous les occupants se firent éclabousser.

Hermione et Malfoy furent trempés des pieds à la tête à la sortie du manège la jeune femme éclata d'un grand rire,

- HA! HA! HA! alors où est passé le grand Serpentard qui n'a peur de rien? ta tête!

- Si tu racontes ça à qui que se soit je te lance un Avada Kédavra sur le champ!

- Je vais me gêner!, avec un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

- GRANGER!

- Tu n'es pas en position de force ici et dorénavant je te demanderai de ne plus m'appeler Granger nous ne sommes plus des étrangers!, en disant ces mots Hermione savait que c'était faux, elle avait beau côtoyer Malefoy depuis six ans elle ne connaissait pratiquement rien de lui...

- On est dans un parc! on pourrait peut-être faire une trêve tu ne crois pas? un peu de convivialité ne fait pas de mal.

Malefoy regarda la jeune femme avant d'ajouter,

- D'accord mais à une condition que tu ne racontes à personne je dis bien PERSONNE de ce qui s'est produit aujourd'hui! je tiens à ma réputation!

En entendant cela la Gryffondor pouffa, tu m'excuseras je ne sais pas si je vais réussir c'était tellement drôle!

- HERMIONE!, s'impatienta le jeune homme.

- Bon...bon..., capitula la Lionne, c'est d'accord!

Sur ces mots Drago lui emboîta le pas, la jeune femme l'emmena dans une autre attraction il s'agissait...du Grand Huit!

- TU VEUX MA MORT GRANG...EUH HERMIONE?

- Espèce de dégonflé!, se moqua simplement, la Lionne, dans ce domaine on ne peut pas le nier tu représentes bien la maison à laquelle tu appartiens! celle des froussards! nous Gryffondor représente le courage!

- Moi froussard?, piqué au vif il lui emboîta le pas.

- Tu vas voir si je suis un trouillard Hermione!, et sans un mot il monta en invitant la jeune fille à prendre place.

- Au fait Drago, j'ai oubliée de te dire le Grand Huit va dans les deux sens.

- Les deux sens?

- Oui, devant et en arrière, en disant cela Hermione s'attendait à lire de la peur dans ses yeux mais, il y avait plutôt de l'excitation.

- Comme un match de Quidditch!, pensa Malefoy.

C'est à ce moment précis que le manège partit, Malefoy aperçut encore une montée,

- Dis-moi Hermione tous les manèges commencent comme ça ? une pente raide pour ensuite finir par une descente vertigineuse?

- Non, certains tournent sans cesse.

- A l'idée Drago sentit son estomac se soulever, il préférait encore le Grand Huit.

Il vit qu'Hermione tremblait de peur, sans savoir pourquoi il lui prit la main. Elle lui fit un regard surprit quand soudain, le manège s'arrêta durant quelques secondes avant de faire le grand plongeon suivit de deux loopings! Hermione hurla de plus belle en s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à la main de Drago. Tandis, que lui savourait le vent sur son visage il s'imaginait être à la poursuite du Vif d'Or. C'est alors qu'il leva les deux bras en l'air en poussant des cris de bonheur. La réaction fit-elle qu'Hermione en oublia sa propre peur et observa Malefoy qui malgré les apparences s'amusait en réalité comme un petit fou! elle souriait.  
>Alors que le train continuait sa course vertigineuse, à la sortie du manège Malefoy agrippa Hermione par le bras.<p>

- Courageuse hein?, la jeune fille savait à quoi il faisait allusion et préféra fuir son regard.

- Te fatigues pas Hermione je sais que tu as le vertige sur un balai, mais ce qui m'étonne c'est que tu es montée dans ce Grand Huit c'est pour ne pas perdre la face devant moi n'est-ce pas?

- Je...j'ai peur du vide oui et alors?, dit-elle sur la défensive.

Pour toute réponse le Serpentard haussa les épaules. Quand il suivit le regard d'Hermione le personnage d'Astérix faisait son apparition avec le Druide Panoramix.

Malefoy eut alors un fou rire en avoir mal au ventre,

- On dirait, HA! HA! cet espèce de vieux fou HA! HA! HA! de Dumbledore! HA! HA! HA!

- MALEFOY!, s'indigna Hermione, comment oses-tu?

- Pas ma faute, c'est vraiment trop drôle! HA! HA!

De colère la jeune fille s'en alla, voyant qu'elle ne prenait pas goût à la plaisanterie Drago la suivit,

- Hey Hermione attend!, arrivée à sa hauteur il lui dit, qu'est-ce qu'il y a qui ne va pas?

- Ce qu'il y a Malefoy!, en mettant le doigt sur sa poitrine, tu pourrais avoir plus de respect pour Dumbledore! sans lui tu serais déjà à Azkaban!

Et sur ces mots elle se dirigea vers la Maison Hantée, tandis que Drago la regardait s'éloigner avant de courir sur ses talons.

- Bon...bon ça va, je m'excuse mais je ne le connais même pas ce para machin truc!

- Panoramix!, répliqua Hermione, un personnage de BD.

- Personnage de quoi?, demanda Malefoy de plus en plus intrigué.

- Tiens, tiens tu t'intéresses aux Moldus maintenant?, dit Hermione avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix, pourtant il y a quelques heures encore tu crachais dessus! l'eau du River Splatch t'a remise les idées en place?

Il ne trouva rien à répondre aux propos d'Hermione mais il devait admettre que parfois elle était vraiment agaçante! comment Harry et Ron faisaient-ils pour la supporter? il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, une chose était certaine ils en avaient du courage!

Alors que Malefoy était dans ses pensées Hermione continua d'avancer de plus en plus dans la pénombre.

- Euh...on devrait peut-être éclairer non?, risqua Malefoy en sortant sa baguette magique, il allait prononcer le nom du sortilège quand Hermione le devança,

- Non! Nox! c'est justement ça le but de la Maison Hantée à se faire peur!

Au même moment un hurlement retentit, Drago baguette en main était sur ses gardes.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est amusant!, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

En réponse Hermione haussa les épaules et continua son chemin, soudain elle poussa un hurlement Drago accourut et sans réfléchir pulvérisa tous les squelettes avec le sortilège Expelliarmus. En cet instant la Gryffondor eut l'impression d'être une des héroïnes du film un Indien dans la Ville qu'elle en eut un fou rire. Tandis que le pauvre Drago ne comprenait plus rien...

- Qu'est-ce- qu'il y a de si drôle?, demanda Malefoy

- Rien, rien, articula simplement Hermione.

Ils aperçurent au loin un petit point lumineux signe que la sortie n'était pas loin quand soudain Drago attrapa Hermione par les épaules et la plaqua contre le mur tout en murmurant contre son oreille,

- Alors? c'est moi le froussard?

Hermione ne voyait rien mais par le ton de sa voix, elle put deviner qu'il souriait.

- Je..., mais contre toute attente Malefoy posa un doigt sur ses lèvres puis...il l'embrassa, la jeune femme mit d'elle-même les bras autour de son cou et répondit à son baiser.

Malefoy relâcha son étreinte au bout de quelques minutes et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la lumière du jour.

- Bon...il faut rentrer, dit Hermione, sur ces mots ils rejoignirent Poudlard pour ensuite rejoindre leurs appartements respectifs Drago lui fit un signe de tête que la jeune femme s'empressa de rendre avant qu'il ne disparaisse de son champ de vision.

Elle se retrouva seule devant son portrait, Hermione souriait en voyant la photo qu'elle avait dans les mains tous les deux sur le River Splatch! c'était une journée que la jeune Gryffondor n'était pas prête à oublier!

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous? j'imagine bien Malefoy dans un parc d'attraction pas vous?**


End file.
